El gato y el ratón
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta] "Haru no era tonta, ella sabía muchas cosas. Y mientras Tsuna lo siguiera permitiendo... Haru seguiría jugando al gato y al ratón con él" [2786] [Amor unilateral]
**Disclamier:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, personajes y universo es todo propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo escribo de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía, es un lindo art que encontré por google.

Cuando comencé a ver el anime por tercera vez me di cuenta de que ya no me gusta mucho esta pareja, ¿Cómo decirlo? No me gusta que Haru ande de acosadora con Tsuna, además de que en general, hace como año y medio mis gustos cambiaron y ahora soy más fan de otras parejas de KHR, a pesar de eso igual me gusta la pareja :) Solo les pido... No me odien xD

¿Advertencias? Mm... Drama, Angst... Feels

* * *

 **\- El gato y el ratón -**

* * *

Haru no es tonta, y aunque muchos piensen lo contrario ella realmente sabe más cosas que las que debería.

Haru sabe, por ejemplo, que Tsuna hace cosas que se pueden considerar peligrosas. Pero eso es algo común para la vida que llevará dentro de poco, pues aunque se siga negando, tarde o temprano heredará el puesto de jefe mafioso que tanto detesta. Aún así, la castaña sabe también que no importara lo profundo que se adentre al podrido corazón de la mafia, confía en que siempre regresara con ella siendo el mismo de siempre.

 _Por qué a Haru no le cuesta nada confiar._

Haru también sabe que Tsuna le tiene cariño, que detesta la idea de que se vea metida en situaciones peligrosas (Como lo sucedido en el futuro), y que cuando esté en alguna clase de peligro inminente, será el castaño el que irá personalmente a salvarla, sea quién sea... Sin embargo, también sabe que ese cariño no es el que siempre ha esperado. Tsuna la ve como alguien valiosa, alguien a quien no quiere perder... La ve como uno más de sus amigos.

Pero a ella no le importa, porque no se ha rendido, sigue luchando por cambiar esos sentimientos y transformarlos en aquello que desea con toda el alma.

 _Porque a Haru no le cuesta nada soñar._

A la hora de ir a la escuela, muchas veces le gusta preparar un almuerzo para él, como la buena esposa que quisiera llegar a ser. Busca interceptarlo en el camino que siempre recorre antes de que se encuentre con Gokudera y los demás, y una vez que lo encuentra, con mejillas sonrojadas y los nervios a flor de piel, le entrega el paquete recordando (Cómo siempre) el cariño con el que cocinó. Y aunque las primeras veces Tsuna se negaba a estas demostraciones de cariño, ahora las acepta como algo normal... Una costumbre que se ha adquirido. A Haru no le molesta, porque sabe que no es solo por ser amable, Tsuna en serio piensa abrirlo y probar la comida que Haru ha hecho para no romper su corazón. Por que la quiere demasiado como para hacerlo.

 _Por qué a Haru no le importaría seguir intentando..._

Otra cosa que Haru sabe es la reacción anticipada de Tsuna si es que lo abraza en público (En privado también) sin razones aparentes. Es normal, realmente no son nada más que amigos ¿Cierto? Aún si ella lo ama más de lo que él creé o él la estima como parte de su importante familia. Haru sabe que Tsuna se sonrojara y nervioso le pedirá (A veces, casi a gritos) que lo suelte. Sabe que si no lo suelta al instante, él comenzara a luchar por hacerlo mientras poco a poco el corazón de Haru se quiebra, aún así, no importa que tan letal sea la herida, Haru siempre le sonreirá diciendo " _No es necesario que te avergüences, es solo uno de los muchos abrazos que pienso darte en el futuro desu~_ ".

Haru también sabe de la mirada culpable que Tsuna reflejaría en ese momento. Pero a Haru no le importa el daño recibido, lo deshecha junto a otro pedazo de su corazón roto.

 _... e intentando, una y otra vez. Ni siquiera si sus sentimientos son menospreciados y desechados a la basura._

Sin embargo, hay algo más que Haru sabe, y eso es la razón por la cual Tsuna jamás la verá como objetivo de su amor. Tiene un nombre, un apellido y siempre se acerca a ellos con un " _Tsuna-kun_ " y un " _Haru-chan_ ". Todas las chicas que conoce debido a Vongola siempre le han dado una mala primera impresión, esto se debe a cuando se acercan a Tsuna, tal vez no sean muchas (Estaba segura que con Chrome, Lal y Uni empezaba una larga lista) pero con _ella_ fue diferente.

Mentiría si lo negara, pero tratándose de la razón por la cual Tsuna no puede corresponderla, Haru ha llegado a sentir un pequeño odio por Kyoko... Y suele odiarse por eso, ya que Kyoko fue la primer amiga real que ha tenido, compartiendo su gusto por los pasteles y varias noches de chicas realizadas en ambas casas. Con ella compartía su preocupación por sus amigos y varios momentos inolvidables (Buenos y malos).

Pero dolía, dolía que Tsuna estuviera enamorado de Kyoko, y dolía más odiarlos a ambos por esa razón.

Por eso prefería seguir intentando.

Haru sabe muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que Tsuna está enamorado de Kyoko, sabe que a Kyoko le gusta Tsuna, sabe que ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el siguiente paso... Y sabe que la persona de la que se enamoró ella es un cobarde, porque no se atreve a decirle la verdad. De alguna forma, a Haru también le llega a incomodar este juego, porque los triángulos amorosos son tristes, sobre todo si es ella misma la que sale perdiendo.

Pero nada de lo que sabía le importaba, porque esta vez era Tsuna quien debería saber que mientras lo siguiera permitiendo, ella jamás se cansaría de jugar al gato y al ratón con él. Y si bien Haru también sabe que lo de ella son solo ilusiones sin futuro, mientra los remiendos en su corazón sigan aguantando, preferirá perseguir sus sueños rotos.

Porque no importa si se lastima ella misma, mientras Tsuna no se arriesgue a hablar con ninguna de las dos, ella no se rendirá, ni siquiera si debe seguir así toda su vida.

Lo aceptará por que ella lo ama, y si bien no es correspondida, ella ama lo suficiente por los dos.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Me parece curioso que cuando lo vi por primera vez, se me dificultaba siquiera pensar historias para este fandom, pero desde que escribí mi primer fic aquí hace como un año, se me hace bastante más fácil xD esta sería mi quinta historia (Sexta si contamos el X-over que escribo entre KHR! y Free! (?)), espero les gustara :3

Me gusta el Angst, y aunque este anime tenga mucha comedia, me da bastante material angst para escribir xD Supongo que por esto me acomodo para escribir aquí~ En fin... los comentarios son bienvenidos n.n Y espero algún día escribir un 2786 con final feliz n.n


End file.
